Hatsuke Caste
Hatsuke Caste (Hatsuke Kāsuto カースト) is a 17 year old Wizard who has just moved to the city Magnolia in the land of Fiore. He is a wandering wizard with no real intentions on growing bonds to guilds. He was taught Crash magic very late in his life at the age of 15, and still has very much to learn. However he has learned many spells, some of which he himself cannot predict how they will turn out. History Little is known about Hatsuke's life before coming to Magnolia. He avoids questions and answers about his past life, although there is a golden card that he carries in his pocket that has some form of information about his past life. In the story " Time Tells No Lie", on his fourth date with his soon-to-be bride Hitomi Dragneel, he reveals the card and when asked about where it comes from by Hitomi, he sternly tells her to " Focus on something else". Although much of Hatsuke's past life is a mystery, many things in Magnolia seem to have connections to his life before coming to Fiore. In the Arc "The Grand Magic Games '''", Hatsuke see's a woman dressed in a white robe who is seen watching the battle above the stadium. At the sight of the woman he begins to cowar and scoot behind the stands. When confronted by his wife about the women he begins to whisper something. Unable to hear Hitomi moves closer to hear him say "x776, x776, x776". Later on through the arc he begins to have many deminted thoughts and feelings towards the city of Magnolia and begins to feel a need to leave the city all together. This women is seen multiple times later on through the stories of Hatsuke's time in Magnolia. Magic Hatsuke uses a very rare type of magic known as Crash Magic (Kurasshu No Mahō クラッシュの魔法). He has only been trained with this magic for 2 years now. Very little where-abouts have yet to be known about exactly where he had learned this magic but he is quite talented with it. Relationship(s) ''Taiga Caste'' : This man has yet to actually be seen in any of the stories of Hatsuke, however in the story " '''Ressurected ", Hatsuke asks his older sister Nirvana Fernandes "Where exactly is our family?" Nirvana calmly looks at him and says "In the past." Nirvana later then through the story has flashbacks of a man looking down at her with Magic aura surrounding his body. She then had decided to use territory magic on herself. She created a wave around her thoughts therefore, the thought of the man could not enter her head. Hitomi Dragneel : Hatsuke met Hitomi in his first day in the city of Magnolia. Shortly after they met they became intensely in love with each other and within a few months got married. Nirvana Fernandes : Older Sister to Hatsuke Caste, she pays very close attention to all the actions he takes with Hitomi seeming that Hitomi was one of her "Babysatted Children". She is over protective by a long-shot when it comes to Hatsuke. Sometimes very overwhelming. Category:Characters